A facility may launch particulates into the air while manufacturing or processing products. The particulates may comprise dust, wood, metal, other organic or inorganic materials, or the like, or any combination thereof. Baghouses are used for removing the particulates from the air. A fan pulls the contaminated air from the facility into the baghouse and through filter bags. An outside surface of the filter bags collect the particulates while the filtered air continues up through the filter bags and out a clean air chamber of the baghouse to the fan.
A cleaning system removes the particulates that have accumulated on the outside surface of the filter bags. Pressurized air is shot down into an inside center section of the filter bags. The pressurized air briefly reverses the air flow through the filter bags causing the filter bags to slightly expand and shake off the particulates that accumulated on the outside filter bag surface. The particulates fall down into a collection chamber and are transported to a waste facility.
Baghouse cleaning systems are generally complex, expensive to install and operate, and inefficient. For example, circular cleaning systems may rotate in a circle around a center location inside of a round baghouse structure. The cleaning system may clean different subsections of filter bags at one time and then rotate to next subsection. Circular baghouse cleaning systems are relatively complex and use a complex series of tubes and valves to blow air into the individual filter bags. The complexity of the cleaning system adds to the overall cost and maintenance of the baghouse.
Round baghouses may also underutilize overall cleaning capacity. For example, a square or rectangular space is typically allocated within or next to the facility for the baghouse structure. However, the circular arrangement of the filter bags and cleaning system do not utilize the squared corner sections of the allocated baghouse space. The circular baghouse has reduced air filtering capacity since only a circular subportion of the available space is used for retaining filter bags.